


E

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016





	E

3

多半时候A区都是风平浪静相安无事。

A区的老狱警James快退休，已然没了什么脾气，面对交易大多数时候都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

又一批新的囚犯入狱，李马克没有见James，他不知道为什么，只觉得有种莫名的不安。

——

集合的哨声在某个不合时宜的时间段吹响，囚犯排成排贴在墙上。

典狱长Johnny 亲自来A区，李马克没见到跟在他身后的James有点佝偻的身影，取而代之的是个清瘦的人，典型的亚洲面孔，没表情，在典狱长身后直直地站着，帽子戴得周正，制服也一丝不苟。

他大概是是警官学校最优秀的那一批学生，笔试的分数很高的那种，但李马克实在是不能把他和任何警体技能联系在一起，他站在那，像是株没有叶片的花，和这栋铁皮建筑格格不入的，花的根无法扎入这里。

Johnny 的声音果蝇一般钻进李马克的耳朵里，他过滤了一下男人的话：

A区老狱警退休了，来了新警官。

“我是RENJUN。”新人自己介绍，声音清冷。

李马克想起来以前某个伴侣用的高田贤三的香水瓶，纤细的瓶子上，一朵没有叶片的花随着散发淡香的液体，没有灵魂地摇曳。

介绍持续的时间还不够一朵花瓣落下，李马克感觉旁边站着的0813轻轻叹了口气，不知道是不是他的幻觉。

——  
这种不安还在持续，李马克找不到这种焦虑的源头，直到有一天牢房里的菲律宾人说1026要走了。  
那个日本人着实低调得很，像是《极恶非道》里神龙见首不见尾的头目，可能持着菊与刀的民族总是擅长在不知不觉间崛起，又在悄无声息中退出。

1026走之后，谁又是A区的1026呢。  
怕是大家和新来的狱警要有段难过的日子了。

 

李马克却突然有点担心董思成。  
知道了名字之后那个纤瘦的影像在他以脑海似乎变了样，当董思成还只是1028这串冰冷的数字时，那个形象也只是一个扁平化的图片，只是一个不可方物的华人罢了，皮相有点意思，弯起眼角眉梢，以前的名伶也黯然失色。

然而1028变成董思成的时候，那人就好似从舞台上走下来了一样，仍然是那副阿芙洛狄忒都要嫉妒的样子，只是会同凡人一样有七情六欲。  
李马克不知道自己为什么冥冥中会将一个不知道因为什么而坐牢的人视作一个不可亵渎的神，他同样也不知道自己在忧心什么，明明自己心慌意乱，却不能靠近董思成几分说一说他来路不明的心慌。

这份忧心滚雪球一样地放大，然而具象成事件，还是在一个拉丁裔的囚犯明晃晃地坐在1028常坐的位置对面，给他一盒牛奶的时候。

日本人不在，总会有人出头来争这个头目；日本人不在了，董思成也成为了一块无主之地。

李马克坐在一个角落，看董思成向那个面容扭曲的男人笑笑，不动声色地把牛奶推回去。

男人指甲脱落的手指在自己的光头上无奈地点了两下，诡谲的纹身下暴起的青筋突突地跳着，李马克的心要跳出来，他怕男人突然做出什么。

 

然而只是沉默，男人也没再讲话，没有做什么，就像1026以往一样，静默地对着董思成吃饭。

“我吃完了，再见。”

餐饭结束后，李马克听见董思成对男人说了句话，礼貌地端着自己的餐盘走了，男人望向他离开的方向，目光仿佛要实体化为一道射线，也许董思成走过的路有种奇特的磁场。

“为什么看我？”李马克没能想到的是董思成径直向他走过来，脸上没有什么表情，看不出是喜还是怒。

他实在是不知道怎么回答。  
好在董思成没有追问他，静默的看了看他，然后不动声色地走了。

 

然而李马克在接下来的几天里都没有再看到董思成。

“他关禁闭了。”

无所不知的0606撇嘴，“真可惜，为什么董思成没把那个疯子杀了。”

 

他只觉得心跳得越来越杂乱无章。

 

4

“那0813为什么去关禁闭？”  
李马克嚼着土司，听与他同年生的牢友讯问。0125食量很大，不客气地拿走了李马克的半截腊肠，“我以为监狱的人不会对他做什么的。”

香港人讲话嘴上没把门的，当时因为一时嘴快手快被判。  
李马克对于这种不见天日的地方能找到个说话的人而感到高兴，过得去的时光成了奢侈品。

“因为……”李马克不知道怎么解释，今天这个混乱的早晨让他入狱之后明显迟缓了的大脑一时难以接受。

——

起床后，新来的狱警捏着警棍，有条不紊地巡视牢房。  
李马克记得狱警那个拗口的名字，RENJUN，应该像董思成一样是华裔。  
今天是查违禁物品的日子，他每一步走得都规整而静默，警靴和制服包着纤瘦的腿，硬生生勾出个引人遐想的线条。

“0813，你要的教材。”年轻的狱警走到8号门口轻轻开口，“上次来的时候忘记给你了。”  
那是一本不太新的书，页边脚有明显的折痕，看得出里边还夹了不少草纸，李马克见0813道了谢，把书用力地捏在手里，指尖泛白。  
08号是renjun亲自查的房，不同于被美国佬掀得乱七八糟的其他房间，李马克听到背后传来的窸窸窣窣的声音，不知道在翻谁的床铺。

renjun捏着墨西哥人昨天托小杂从0606那里运来的playboy出来时，0813微微抬头，年轻的狱警望了望他，眼神短兵相接，后者和缓地道了句“没收”，如同来的时候一样轻轻地走了。  
回到房中，墨西哥人明显吃了一惊，大抵是往常的人都强硬地警告他加多长时间的刑，在RENJUN走远一点后，墨西哥人挤出来个扭曲的笑，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“他可真是个极品。”

李马克看见正在翻书的0813动作顿了一下，如同飞速运转的齿轮，因为某种不和谐的原因在中途卡死。然后又什么都没听到一样，取出那本教材里夹着的信封，抽出内容，压在枕头底下，接着用半截铅笔在书的空白处勾勾画画。

似乎发现了有人在盯着他，0813对上李马克的视线，纯良地笑了笑。

“第二册。”然后举起那本书，“要看第一册吗？借你。”  
李马克迟疑了一下，点点头，向他露出个微笑。

0813从自己的床下掏出书来递给李马克，里边夹着平整的演算纸，笔记也记得工整而完满。  
他大抵是来自于什么底蕴深厚的大学，李马克这厢翻着书，欣赏艺术品似的观望0813的批注。

而那厢墨西哥人对狱警对那件违禁物品的处理似乎格外上心，和别人聊得不亦乐乎。

“他肯定是拿去自慰用了！”  
李马克仿佛能看到空气中飞溅的唾液，下意识的看向0813的反应时，发现上一秒还在对自己笑的人已经放下了书。  
“我看他不像是对女人会发情的人，这样的小子就应该跪在地上给我口交……”  
“他应该多来巡查几遍...”

墨西哥人的话说到一半，房里寂静一片。

李马克不知道0813什么时候把美工刀片掏出来的，没有生命的钢片在幽微的灯光下反射出道阴冷的光，明晃晃地抵在墨西哥人的动脉上，他的手没有一丝丝颤抖，仿佛这个动作已经演练过无数遍，烂熟于心。

“你说什么。”不是个问句。  
0813挑眉，“最好不要让我听见。”

李马克翻书的手停在第323页，在无数细细密密的韩文中，他瞥见三个有些醒目的汉字，幸运的是他都认得。

黄仁俊。

读作HUANG RENJUN。

大概是谁的名字，被用圆珠笔描了一遍又一遍，仿佛要戳破纸一般。大概是埋头苦读的人被问题难住，在不经意间想起了自己爱的谁，然后付之于笔端，想了很久，所以描了很多遍。

李马克的反射弧不短，在0813放下刀片时，他翻到第324页，突然想起来。

RENJUN，黄仁俊。

——

把这个故事告诉0125的时候，香港人哇了声。  
但李马克隐藏了第323页的细节，他觉得那株没有叶片的花正在以一种野蛮的力量在这所牢房里生长。

 

0813关禁闭时董思成被从监禁中放出来了。

李马克觉得董思成又瘦了一圈，一张病态的脸惨白。

浴室的水忽凉忽热，没人去特别关心水温，但李马克看到在放出来高温的时候董思成向后缩了脚步，他的背就在水汽中赤裸裸地暴露着，脖子上明显的淤青和背上的皮开肉绽让李马克觉得不能够忍受。

像是一件绝美的元青花在颈上裂了一道丑陋的纹。

0606告诉李马克在他离开的那个中午，董思成被那个拉丁裔男人抵在墙上扼住喉管。

目的不言而喻。

但是董思成把叉子捅进男人的眼睛里。

李马克觉得不可理喻的是，他更关心的是，董思成那么矜贵的人，有没有被那个疯子的血溅到。

 

浴室人来人往，视线交错，恶意多善意少。

董思成像西西里岛上最初的那个尤物，

自己则是那个坐在树上的男孩。  
用一种近乎于执拗的目光，穿过潮湿的空气，望向那个不属于他的背影。

——

08号里并没有因为0813的暂离而改变什么，那本机械基础李马克没翻几页，墨西哥人依旧嘴里不干不净。

“A区最他妈赞的是谁，绝对是1028。”

“我看见过中本悠太把他按在墙上干，他绝对是心甘情愿的。”

李马克觉得有必要借0813的美工刀一用，他有点能理解他的感觉，然而让他觉得难以启齿的是他在不自觉地勾画当时场景的轮廓。

他在想董思成是什么表情。

他的狐狸眼睛泛红是什么样子。

李马克暗骂一句。

 

墨西哥人又换了一个他没有印象的号码意淫，李马克向监狱申请了纸张，他试图捡起自己的老本行，慢慢地回顾自己让绞尽脑汁的案例。

 

他不能忘记让他承受牢狱之灾的案情。  
他本该前程似锦，如今却在对着水泥墙皮想入非非。

多么恶劣的人才会在一个阳光灿烂的日子里把人的眼睛挖出来，然后灌上流动而滚烫的水泥，把他沉入海底。  
“伪证”这个词太可怕。

短短的铅笔头被磨得圆滑，他不能回想那件案件的细节，思维陷入了一个盲区。

然而他清楚地在脑海里勾出了个董思成的影子 ，水汽氤氲过的，一个渺茫清冷的背影。

他在草纸上写下SICHENG。

描画了一遍又一遍。


End file.
